Alliances
by Yellow Rose78
Summary: A gate malfunction strands Daniel in another galaxy. Will he make it home?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody! I revised the first chapter a little bit, so please read and review!

P.S. I don't own anything, I just like to dream:)

* * *

It all happened so fast. No one was prepared for it. One minute, SG-1 was on what should have been a routine recon mission, observing a planet that had been contacted by the Priors, and the next, all hell broke loose.

As the chaos around him ensued, Col. Cameron Mitchell realized that their only hopes of making it out of this alive was to make a swift retreat back to Earth through the Stargate. "Jackson!" he shouted over the sounds of the battle, "Dial Earth!"

Daniel Jackson ran as fast as he could to the DHD and dialed Earth's address faster than he ever thought possible. The gate swooshed open and he deftly punched in SG-1's IDC, hoping that he got it right in his haste. The rest of SG-1 made it to the gate, and Mitchell yelled, "Let's go!" Lt. Colonel Sam Carter and Vala Mal Doran dashed through first, followed quickly by Teal'c and Mitchell. Only Daniel was left. As he turned to enter the event horizon, two things happened simultaneously: Daniel was hit square in his right shoulder and the gate took a direct hit, causing the gate to stutter for a moment before the event horizon reestablished. The force of the blast that hit Daniel literally threw him through the event horizon. But what awaited him on the other side took him completely by surprise: it was a control room similar to the one on Atlantis, only bigger. A lot bigger. And the people pointing their weapons at him most definitely weren't from the Atlantis expedition. As Daniel's world started to go dark, a very gentle, reassuring soft voice said, "Relax, you're safe. You're among friends." And then the blackness enveloped Daniel and he knew no more.

Back on Earth, when the gate shut down immediately after Mitchell stepped through, General Hank Landry immediately realized something was wrong. "Welcome back, SG-1. Where's Dr. Jackson?"

Mitchell turned around to where Daniel should have been. "_Oh crap_," thought Mitchell. "He was right behind me, sir. I don't know what happened to him." Landry sighed. "_This is going to be a long night,"_ he thought. "Alright, report to the infirmary for medical clearance. We'll debrief in one hour."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and review! Thanks!

I don't own anything, I just like to dream :)

* * *

After being thoroughly examined by Dr. Lam, SG-1 gathered around the briefing room table, still attempting to determine what exactly had happened, and where Daniel might be at the moment.

"I swear he was right behind me when I came through. I don't see how he could not have made it through the gate with the rest of us!" exclaimed Mitchell angrily. "Relax, Cam, No one is blaming you. We just want to figure out what happened, where Daniel is and how to get him home," responded Sam reassuringly.

"Perhaps DanielJackson is trapped within the gate as I once was," stated Teal'c in his usual manner. "I don't think so, Teal'c," was Sam's response. "After that instance, we installed safeguards to ensure that something like that would not happen again."

"Well, this is just great, isn't it?" said Vala sarcastically. "If we're sure he went through the gate, and he's not here and he's not stuck in the gate, where is he?" Silence was her only answer.

A few minutes later Gen. Landry walked in. "What happened back there?" he said. "Well, sir, as you know," began Mitchell, "It was supposed to be a standard recon mission. P3X-728 was contacted by the Priors several weeks ago. We were attempting to determine if the inhabitants of the planet had elected to adopt Origin, the religion of the Ori, as their own. We had been there approximately four hours when soldiers arrived and began searching the place."

"Do you know what they were searching for, Colonel?" asked the General.

"No, sir, but we suspect that they were looking for us. We'll probably never know because at that point unknown individuals opened fire and the place was turned upside down. I ordered SG-1 back to the gate, and told Jackson to dial home. As soon as the gate opened and our IDC checked, I ordered everyone back through the gate. Jackson was just a step or two behind me, sir. I don't know how he couldn't have made it." Mitchell rested his hands in his hands, very clearly distressed by what had happened.

"Relax, son. No one thinks this is your fault," said Landry kindly. "Yes, sir, but SG-1 is my responsibility. I should have made sure that Daniel was through before I proceeded," responded Cam glumly. "You had no idea this would happen, Colonel. You could have very easily been the one who got left behind," replied Landry. "Yes, sir," replied Mitchell hesitantly.

"Sir, it is possible that the gate sustained a direct hit, causing a power surge and forcing the connection to jump to another gate," stated Sam. "Is that even possible?" exclaimed Cam. "Theoretically, yes. But the amount of energy required to force the gate to jump like that is astronomical," stated Sam. "But it would be impossible to tell where the gate connection jumped to from the SGC. We would have to return to P3X-728 and run diagnostics on the DHD there."

"Do whatever you need to get to the bottom of this," stated Landry. "Col. Carter, I want you to perform a full diagnostic on the gate, both here and on P3X-729." And with that they were dismissed.

"So what now?" asked Vala. "Well, we retrace our steps. Once the gate diagnostics are complete, we'll have to go back to the planet and check out the gate there," was Sam's reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, two chapters in one day? Somebody stop me!!!!!!! ;) Just kidding, you don't have to, really! Please read and review. Thanks!

As always, I own nothing, I just like to dream!

* * *

Daniel groaned and winced as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt as though he had been used as a punching bag for a prize fighter. Daniel tried to remember what had happened right before he blacked out, but the pounding in his head intensified every time he tried to remember. All he could remember was being shot at and running for the gate. He tried to cautiously move all of his limbs and immediately felt sharp, stabbing pains shoot down his arms and legs. _Ok, so that's out of the question for now_, he thought.

Abandoning his attempt at movement, he slowly opened his eyes and examined his surroundings. He was in a relatively stark, white room with bright sunlight streaming through the only window in the room. "Well, at least I'm not dead – yet," he mumbled.

"Well, according to the doctor, you should live a long and healthy life. Provided, of course, that you don't go around getting shot anymore," spoke a gentle and melodic voice. Startled, Daniel whipped his head around and immediately regretted the intense stabbing pain he experienced.

"OW," he said as he winced.

"Well, good morning, and welcome back to the land of the living" the lovely female voice said.

"'Morning," he replied, "And thanks. If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" he asked. "And while were at it, what happened?"

"Well, you are on the planet Vedra. As for what happened, I was hoping that you could tell me," she replied.

Daniel slowly reopened his eyes as the throbbing in his head gradually subsided. Looking in the direction of the voice, he saw what he thought must be the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. Sitting next to the bed with her back to the window, she had long, curly red hair that glowed in the morning sun, giving her the appearance of having a halo. She was very fit, athletic looking, and had tanned skin that gave her an almost airbrushed look. But what struck Daniel the most was her eyes. They were an emerald green, and had an intense look that captivated Daniel.

"I was wrong, I have died. And gone to heaven," said Daniel. The words tumbled out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to process them. To his utter surprise, a bright, white grin spread across her face and she chuckled. "Yes, you most definitely are alive," she said.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud," Daniel replied, very embarrassed. "Don't worry, I appreciate the compliment," the woman replied. "How about we start over and try again?" She asked. "My name is Lady Jessica deCalla. What about you?" "I'm Daniel Jackson, of Earth." Daniel replied.

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Dr. Jackson. So what brings you to Vedra?"

"Um, well, I'm not sure. I was with my team observing a civilization who had been contacted by a race known as the Ori, when we came under fire. We made a run for the gate – I remember the rest of the team going through ahead of me. Did they make it?" queried Daniel. "That I do not know," replied Lady Jessica. "Only you came through the gate."

"I wonder if they made it home," pondered Daniel. "I hope so, Dr. Jackson," said Lady Jessica.

"You said that you were observing a race of people who had been contacted by the Ori. What do you know of them?" Lady Jessica asked.

"More than I would like," replied Daniel. "They are a race of beings that have ascended to a higher plane of existence. They have become so powerful that they think themselves to be gods. They formed a religion around themselves that they call Origin. They tell their followers that whoever worships them faithfully and follows their so-called "path" to enlightenment will one day ascend just as they have. They even have semi-ascended preachers called the Priors that go around spreading the word of the Ori."

"So you do not believe what the Ori or the Priors are preaching?" queried Lady Jessica.

"No, I have fought too many false gods in my lifetime to think them gods," responded Daniel. "And besides, I have met their brothers and sisters, a race known as the Ancients. They founded many of the civilizations on earth and on many worlds in both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies."

Lady Jessica heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I was afraid for a moment that you were one of the Ori's followers. My adoptive family was murdered by the Ori when they tried to stop the Priors from brining their false religion to Vedra. That was almost six months ago now," she said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear about them. A lot of people have fallen to the Ori," said Daniel.

"Thank you. You mentioned that you had met the Ancients. How were you able to do that if they dwell on a higher plane of existence?" she asked.

"Um, well I kinda died and ascended myself. Twice," he added. "Twice?" she asked in disbelief. "Yeah, twice," he said. "And yet you came back both times," Lady Jessica said. "Yeah, I wasn't quite ready to leave the life I had here. And I didn't like everything they had to offer. They refused to interfere in the affairs of mortals, even when it had a direct impact on them. They called it their policy of 'free will,'" he replied.

"I think I see why you came back," said Lady Jessica. "I don't think I would have stayed either," she said wryly.

They both laughed, which brought about a new set of aches and pains for Daniel. "I should let you rest," stated Lady Jessica. "The doctor said that you took a bad hit, and you are lucky to be alive. You will probably have to stay in the infirmary for a few days."

"Thank you for all of your kindness and hospitality," said Daniel. "I greatly appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, Dr. Jackson" she stated. "You should rest now. I shall come again later."

Daniel yawned widely and gave a sheepish grin. "Thanks. And you can call me Daniel."

Lady Jessica smiled and replied, "You are welcome. Sleep well, Daniel."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I haven't been well that past few days. Please read and review. Enjoy:)

P.S. I don't own anything, just the brain these ideas come from! ;)

* * *

As Lady Jessica quietly closed the door to Daniel's room, she pondered what this man's sudden appearance meant. It had been two days now since he had come through the gate, and she was no closer to an answer now than she was when he first appeared.

She thought back to that day when he had rather suddenly and mysteriously come through the gate. Few of her people traveled through the gate anymore, so it was quite a shock when the gate activated without any warning. The iris that was supposed to automatically close when the gate activated had mysteriously chosen that moment to malfunction, and refused to close. Several moments later, a man literally came flying out of the gate, landing face-down. It was immediately apparent that he was very seriously injured, as his right shoulder was laid open and was bleeding badly. Lady Jessica happened to be there speaking to several of her advisors when this occurred. She quickly called for medical personnel as she dashed onto the platform. The man was still conscious, but barely. As he lost consciousness, she said the first thing that she could think of. "Relax, you're safe. You're among friends." The man then lost consciousness.

The mysterious stranger was rushed to the infirmary complex, where the head surgeon, Doctor Afra Keylarion immediately took him to surgery to repair the damage to his shoulder. He had remained in critical condition throughout the night and the following day. Slowly, however, he improved and regained consciousness only a short while ago. Tags that he was wearing around his neck revealed his name to be Dr. Daniel Jackson. Lady Jessica had been fascinated by this Dr. Daniel Jackson, and had remained by his side throughout much of the ordeal. Now, after her conversation, she found herself even more drawn to him.

As she stood there absorbed in her thoughts, Doctor Keylarion walked up. "My Lady," he began. "How is our patient?"

"He is doing much better," she replied. "He is resting at the moment. I am concerned, though. He appears to still be having a considerable amount of pain and discomfort when he tries to move."

"His spinal cord was grazed by the shot. That area took considerable work to repair. The pain he is experiencing is undoubtedly a result of knitting those nerves back together," was his reply. "Yes, of course, thank you doctor. Your skills in this area are most appreciated."

"You are most welcome, My Lady." Dr. Keylarion hesitated before he continued. "My Lady, if I may, you seem to have taken an interest in this man. May I ask what it is that so fascinates you?

"To be honest, Doctor, I'm not sure," began Lady Jessica. "My instincts tell me that this is a man that can be trusted and that he may prove to be a valuable ally."

"Most interesting. Well, I have learned to trust your instincts in recent months. I won't doubt you now. Good night, My Lady." And with that, he turned to walk away.

"Doctor, one more question: How much longer do you expect Daniel to be in the infirmary?" asked Lady Jessica.

"That, My Lady, will depend on him. The injury to his spinal cord has impaired the function in his legs. He will require physical therapy to recover that function."

"Therapy?" Asked Lady Jessica, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. Dr. Keylarion chuckled. "Yes, My Lady, therapy." The doctor shook his head and grinned. "I have already taken the liberty of summoning Elizabeth from Peytabee station."

"Wonderful!" Exclaimed Lady Jessica. "I haven't seen my sister for close to six months!"

"Well, My Lady, she will be here in the morning," stated Dr. Keylarion. "I suggest that you get some rest before she arrives."

"I absolutely will, thank you Doctor!" Said Lady Jessica. With that they both retired for the evening, exhausted by the previous day's events.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken so long to post another chapter, illness and the holidays have wreaked havoc on me! Please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

The following morning, Lady Jessica arrived in the infirmary early. Energized and excited at the prospect of seeing her younger sister for the first time since their adoptive parent's funeral nearly six months ago, she had had a difficult time sleeping.

And she didn't have long to wait. Barely fifteen minutes after she arrived, she spotted her sister's characteristic locks come bouncing through the door. Elizabeth deCalla had the same curly, long red locks as her sister, as well as the same intense green eyes. But there the similarities ended. Elizabeth was almost a full head shorter than her sister, and had flawless ivory skin and delicate features to match.

"'Beth!" Exclaimed Lady Jessica.

Beth glanced over to her sister and her face lit up. "Jess!" she cried. Beth ran towards Jessica, and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. "Oh, I missed you so much," she exclaimed.

"I missed you too," replied Jessica. "The past several months have been so hectic, what with trying to put our parent's affairs in order and everything else."

"I know, it's OK Jess," reassured Beth. "The past few months have been hectic for me too, so I can understand."

"Thanks," smiled Jessica.

"So what's the story with this special patient of yours?" asked Beth.

"He is a rather unusual case. I think you'll really enjoy working with him," said Jessica. "His name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, and he quite literally fell out of the Stargate several days ago, with a rather severe back and shoulder wound. Dr. Keylarion had quite a time patching the nerves back together. As a result of the injury, he's still having difficulty with movement and pain."

"Interesting!" said Beth. "Have the nurses had him up out of bed yet?"

Jessica shook her head. "They attempted to get him up late last night, but he had significant pain and weakness, and he wasn't able to do much more than sit up."

"Hmm, it sounds like he is going to need to relearn to use his body," Beth said thoughtfully. "Let me look at his record and get an idea of his injury and treatment thus far."

"Ok. Would you like some coffee while you work?" Asked Jessica.

Beth giggled. "What would you and I ever do without coffee?"

Jessica laughed "We would probably get a lot more sleep!"

As Beth sat down at the console to review Daniel's record, Jessica walked over to the coffeemaker. She poured two cups of coffee and returned to the station where Beth sat.

"So what's your interest in this mysterious stranger?" Beth asked as Jessica sat down.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. I just have this feeling that there is something important about him, that he is going to be instrumental to defeating the Ori," Jessica said.

"Jess, we haven't heard from the Ori in over six months! Not since our parents drove them back…," she trailed off at the mention of their late parents.

"I know, but I have a bad feeling that they aren't gone altogether. I think that they are just gathering strength and preparing for another attack," said Jessica.

"Well I hope not, for all our sakes!" Said Beth. "Well, let's go meet our patient, shall we?"

"Yes, let's!" said Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

I have reworked this chapter a little bit...It seemed as though Daniel and Jessica's relationship was moving a little too fast (at least to me, anyway). PLEASE let me know what you think:) And thanks for reading!

* * *

Daniel sat up in bed, looking out the window at the city beyond, wondering what like was like out there and when he would get to see it. _What have you gotten yourself into now, Danny-boy? How am I ever going to get home?_ He thought to himself. Just then a soft knock came at the door. "Come in," he said. The door opened and Lady Jessica entered, followed by another beautiful curly red-head young woman. Daniel smiled. "Do all the women on your planet look as beautiful as you?" he asked wryly.

Lady Jessica giggled and glanced back at the younger woman. "Daniel, this is my younger sister, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson," Jessica gestured towards the woman.

"Please, just call me Beth," she said with a bright smile. She walked over to the bed and shook Daniel's hand, then pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. Jessica sat down on the foot of the bed. "I'm the Chief Medical Officer on Peytabee Medical Station. I also happen to specialize in Physical Rehabilitation and therapy. Jess has asked me to evaluate you and supervise your therapy."

Daniel looked at her in surprise. "Was I that seriously injured?"

"According to Dr. Keylarion and the nurses, yes," Beth replied. "Your physical wound has been healed almost completely, however, several nerves, including your spinal cord, were badly damaged. While there nerves themselves have been knitted back together, those nerves have to relearn how to work and to function."

Daniel let out a great sigh. "Wow. I didn't realize that I was in that bad of shape. The nurses and doctors all told me that I was very lucky to be alive, but I thought that all the pain and weakness was from the wound. I didn't realize the nerves themselves had been damaged." Daniel hung his head. "What would have happened if the nerves weren't able to be repaired?"

Beth looked him straight in the eye. "You would have been paralyzed from the chest down, about nipple level. Also, you would probably have had severely limited use of your arms due to the nerve damage."

Daniel flopped back against the pillows with a grimace. "So what are my chances of ever walking again?"

Beth smiled brightly and replied, "With a little bit of therapy and rehab, 100 percent."

Daniel stared at her, slack-jawed. "You're joking, right? I'll probably have to use a cane or something like that for the rest of my life, right?"

"No, probably not," Beth replied with a smile.

Daniel's look of disbelief slowly turned into a bright smile of relief. "So, where do we start?"

Beth and Jessica both grinned brightly. "Well, I will need to evaluate you and see exactly how much therapy you're going to need," Beth replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" Daniel said eagerly.

"Jessica, would you go get a chair, please?" Beth asked

"Sure," Jessica replied. Jessica stood up and left the room.

Once Jessica left, Beth turned to Daniel. "She likes you, you know? The doctors and nurses have all said that she's barely left your side since you came through the gate."

"She does? She has?" Daniel responded. "I have a bad habit of not noticing those things." Daniel grinned and looked at Beth. "I really like her too," he said sheepishly.

Beth smiled sweetly. "Just promise me one thing, ok? Don't let her down. She's the only sister I have, you know."

"I promise," said Daniel. Just then, Jessica returned with a chair.

Much of the day was spent putting Daniel through a series of exercises to evaluate his strength and range of motion. By the time he returned to his bed, he was exhausted. Every exercise seemed to elicit more pain than the last, making it seem more like torture than therapy. As Beth and Jessica helped him back into bed, Daniel joked, "I think I would tell you just about anything right now to avoid having to go through that again."

Jessica chuckled. "Well, then it's probably a good thing for you that we're not holding you prisoner."

Beth laughed "Tomorrow won't be as bad, I promise. Do you need anything for the pain?"

"No thanks. I'm more exhausted at this point," Daniel replied.

Beth nodded. "Alright. If you do need anything for the pain, just let one of the nurses know, OK?" Daniel nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." Beth turned and left.

Jessica walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked, clearly concerned.

Daniel reached down and squeezed her hand. "I'll be fine, thanks. Don't worry about me."

Jessica nodded. "I just don't like seeing people in pain," she stated.

Daniel smiled and gave her hand another squeeze. "Thanks."

They sat there, looking at each other for several minutes in an awkward silence. Finally, Jessica stood up, and said, "I had better let you get some rest; you've had a long day."

Daniel groaned, "I won't deny that, but don't go, not just yet. I've really come to enjoy your company"

Jessica broke into a bright smile and responded, "Thanks, I really enjoy your company too. I can stay, but just for a little bit. I have several meetings to prepare for, so I probably won't see you tomorrow," she said a bit dejectedly as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Daniel draped his arm over her shoulder. "What meetings do you have to prepare for?"

Jessica leaned back against the pillow next to Daniel. "One of our allies, a race known as the Asgard, has asked for our assistance in reengineering their cloning process. I am going to negotiate the terms of the agreement with them. And that's only meeting number one!"

Daniel sat up very suddenly as she said this. "You're meeting with the Asgard? Which ones?" he asked excitedly.

Jessica looked at him, confused. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. In the past, I have dealt with Supreme Commander Thor, and their I know that their head scientist is an individual named Heimdall, so I imagine that I will be meeting with them, at least. Do you know the Asgard?"

Daniel laughed and replied, "Yeah, I guess you could say that I know them. The ship that Thor currently commands is named the _Daniel Jackson_."

Jessica looked at Daniel in disbelief. "You're joking!" She exclaimed.

"Nope," Daniel replied. "My people have had a great deal of contact with the Asgard. We've saved each other's races a couple of times now."

"Incredible!" Jessica responded. "This is an unbelievable coincidence! You are one lucky man, Daniel Jackson!"

Daniel looked off into a dark corner of the room, his expression taking on a slightly faraway look. "I don't think that luck had much to do with it," he said rather distractedly.

Jessica looked at him rather quizzically, but chose not to question his statement. "Is there a message that you would like me to relay to the Asgard?" she asked.

Daniel looked back at her and replied, "Actually, yes, there is. Can you ask them to relay the message to Stargate Command that I am here and I'm alright? I'm sure that the General Landry and the others at SGC are worried sick trying to figure out what happened to me."

"Of course, I would probably be worried sick too!" She said with a smile.

Daniel smiled brightly and replied "Thanks!" On impulse, Daniel leaned over and gently kissed Jessica on the lips. Jessica, surprised by the move, pulled back. "I suppose this is how you thank all the ladies," she said rather wryly.

Daniel, seeming suprised by his own actions, began blushing furiously "Well, um, I, uh, no actually. Just the special ones," he said, finally recovering his wits.

At Daniel's statement, Jessica looked down and began blushing furiously. "Thank you," she said her voice barely above a whisper. After several moments, she looked back up at him. "I should go," she said softly.

"Please don't go…not just yet," Daniel protested. "You haven't told me what your other meetings are yet."

Jessica grinned and sighed dramatically. "Well, I suppose a couple more minutes won't hurt," she said. She relaxed and she leaned back against his shoulder. Daniel relaxed as well, wrapped his arms around her and asked, "So what are your other meetings tomorrow?"

…………………..

Only a few minutes later, Daniel was sound asleep, his arms still wrapped around her midsection. Jessica gently slipped out of his embrace and stood up. _How did I ever manage to get this lucky? _She asked herself. Smiling to herself, she turned and left.

From a darkened corner of the room, a woman watched her leave. _Luck had nothing to do with it, my child,_ she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I know that it has been a while since I posted. Unfortunately, I have been so busy, I think I met myself coming and going once or twice. Well, anyway, here's a short chapter to tide you over until I can write more. Enjoy:)

* * *

Sam leaned back in the chair and threw her hands up in frustration. She had been analyzing the data retrieved from the DHD on P3X-728 for three days now, and she was still no closer to an answer than she was three days ago. The information just didn't seem to make sense. The data supported her theory that the wormhole had indeed jumped to another gate, with one exception: the DHD didn't record any sort of power surge. That made her whole theory null and void. Or did it? It just didn't make any sense.

As Sam's mind tried to wrap itself around a wormhole could perform such an amazing feat, a soft knock came at the door. Sam looked up, and a bright smile spread across her face. It was him, General Jack O'Neill.

Sam stood up from her seat, her body protesting the movement after such a long period of inactivity. _I am really getting to old for this, _she thought.

"Hello, Sir. What brings you out this way?"

The general chuckled and looked at Sam. "Aw, c'mon Sam, You can drop the 'sir' thing, you know. It's not like I'm your superior officer anymore."

Sam blushed and ducked her head. "I guess old habits die hard. So, _Jack_, what does bring you to Colorado?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, you know same ole stuff. This time it's Daniel, or rather, the lack of Daniel. So, what's happened to our favorite space monkey this time?"

"I wish I knew. The data we retrieved from the DHD indicates that the wormhole jumped to another gate, but the gate shouldn't have been able to do that." Sam flopped back into her chair.

"So it just jumped?"

"I don't know," Sam replied in frustration. "Theoretically, it's possible. But the power required to force a jump wasn't present when the gate was open." Sam leaned back and groaned in frustration.

"Hey, take it easy. We'll find him," Jack walked around the table and put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll get him back, OK?"

"I hope so. It just doesn't make any sense," Sam leaned against Jack's side and sighed. Ever since his promotion to Head of Homeworld Security, she had seen little of him. To have him here in Colorado Springs meant a lot to her.

When Jack had been promoted, it had eliminated a major barrier that had been preventing them from being together. With that barrier eliminated, they had made the decision to start dating. While their dates had been few and far between thanks to their duties, their time together had been wonderful.

"Maybe it was just 'divine intervention,'" Jack quipped. "You never know, maybe Daniel's old friend Oma DeSala waved her magic wand and sent Daniel to some safe place."

Sam laughed and shook her head. Jack sometimes had a simplistic view of the situation at hand. "I suppose that anything is possible. Although…." Sam trailed off in thought.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was just thinking that the Asgard might be able to help. Maybe they can give us another perspective on the readings," Sam said

"Hey, that sounds like a plan! Make the call, Sam," was Jack's reply.

As Sam walked out the door, she called back over her shoulder, "Hopefully they will be able to tell us where Daniel went!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all! I apologize for not having updated this in so long, but life seems to have conspired against me recently. But here is a new chapter for your reading pleasure! Please Read and Review!!!!

* * *

As Daniel woke the following morning, his emotions washed over him as in a storm. As he struggled to orient himself to his situation, his thoughts turned to Lady Jessica and his feelings toward her. She was beautiful, yes, Daniel could not deny that. But did he truly love her? Daniel had never believed in love at first sight. He felt that love was something that was learned over time, like trust. As Daniel lay there struggling to understand his feelings a voice came from the corner:

"Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle."

Daniel's eyes flew open. He looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a woman with long dark blonde hair and dressed in a simple off-white suit. Daniel recognized her instantly.

"Oma Desala? What are you doing here?" Daniel said.

"Daniel, it is good to see you," Oma responded. "I am sorry that you were so seriously wounded in the Ori attack, but rest assured that you are under the care of the best physicians available." Oma smiled reassuringly at Daniel, which brought only a small amount of comfort to Daniel.

"Thanks, Oma, it's good to see you too, but you still haven't answered my question: What are you doing here?" Daniel struggled to sit up, wincing in pain as he did so. Oma crossed the room in a fluid motion, helping him to sit up and get comfortable.

"This place is my home, Daniel. In my life, I was born and raised on Vedra. My children still live here," she added.

"Your children?" Daniel questioned skeptically. "I was under the impression that you had been ascended for a lot longer than that."

Oma chuckled. "You and I share several things in common, including the fact that we have both ascended on more than one occasion."

Daniel was dumbstruck by the revelation. "You descended? But how? When?"

"I was cast out by the Others many years ago when I tried to protect a civilization that Anubis was about to destroy. The Others felt that I was interfering with the punishment that they had dealt me when I allowed Anubis to ascend." Oma looked out the window, remembering the incident.

"I never thought that they would be willing, much less capable of doing something that drastic. They always seemed to stay out of your way," Daniel still appeared somewhat doubtful of Oma's revelation.

"Things weren't always that way," Oma replied. "The Others were not always so willing to overlook my actions, especially after my mistake with Anubis. They felt that I could not be trusted to ascend only those who deserved it. All of my decisions were scrutinized. They felt that if they pressured me enough, perhaps I would give up guiding people on the path of Enlightenment. But I didn't give up. The Others began to grow tired of constantly watching over my decisions and seized the opportunity to eliminate me when it presented itself."

"So they got rid of you just because they were tired of babysitting you?" Daniel could barely believe what he was hearing. "That's ridiculous!"

"I agree, Daniel, but what is done is done. I cannot change what has already happened." Oma chuckled softly. "Had I not been cast out, I would have never met my husband, Jeran DeCalla. I also would have never given birth to my two beautiful daughters, Jessica and Elizabeth."

Daniel's mind registered the name immediately. "Lady Jessica? And Dr. DeCalla? Are your daughters?" Daniel's mind reeled at the possibility.

Oma smiled kindly. "Yes, they are my children. Unfortunately, my husband and I succumbed to the Ori plague when they were very little. Jeran's brother, Jacen, took Jessica and Elizabeth before they fell ill and raised them as his own after we had passed."

"You succumbed to the Ori plague?" Daniel was still attempting to fully comprehend the situation.

"Yes," Oma responded. "The Ori have attempted to convert this galaxy many times over the years. They have been every unsuccessful every time." Oma paused for a moment before continuing. "That is part of the reason that I was given so much leeway once I ascended for the second time. It was compensation, of sorts, for falling victim to something that was ultimately the result of their actions."

"How was it their fault?" Daniel asked. "They weren't the ones who unleashed the plague on your people, were they?"

"No," responded Oma. "But were it not for their negligence in dealing with Ori threat, the plague would have never affected my people. You see, Daniel, the Others are afraid of the Ori."

* * *

A/N: I think I know where this story is going, but I'm not quite sure how I want to get there. Any suggestions? 


End file.
